Divergent High
by Divergent Girl 123
Summary: I know this is overused but I really love this idea. Tris and Tobias have known each other since they were 5. Tobias has to leave Abnegation for another faction. There, he waits for Tris. Will they remember each other? Will Uriah get in the way of their friendship? Tris will meet many new people, some friends, some enemies. All rights to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV  
I sit on the stool that my mother places in front of the mirror on the second day of every third month. She sits in front of me as she cuts my hair. I can't help but look at my small, frail body in the mirror. I was born into Abnegation, the selfless faction, eleven years ago. My mother is probably the most selfless person I know. She is never selfish or curious. My brother and father are in a close second though. Sometimes i catch my brother, Caleb, with his nose in a book. My father always reprimands him for it though. I couldn't imagine Caleb in another faction though.

I head for school, even though i really don't want to go. I get made fun of for everything, especially how plain I appear. Peter, the popular kid at my school, started pushing me around and laughing at how I look. A very handsome boy from Abnegation, named Tobias Eaton, told him to leave me alone. He took me to the nurse and I got cleaned up.

I sat by him on the bus ride home and thanked him. I think that we are friends, but I don't want to embarrass myself by acting clingy.

I decide to sit in the back of the bus on the way to school. Tobias sits next to me, at first I am surprised. He starts talking to me, nothing is ever awkward between us. We get to know each other and I am glad that my school mixes grades because he is one grade above me. He got held back in first grade but I don't know why because he is very bright.

"What class do you have first?" I ask. He just tells me his whole schedule.  
1. English  
2. History  
3. Drama  
4. Science  
5. Lunch A  
6. Gym  
7. Math  
8. Advisory

"We have the exact same schedule!" I say, trying not to sound too excited.

We talk for a while about random stuff. Like, what is our favorite color, what shoe size we wear, and other personal stuff. I still question why he enjoys being around me because I am not pretty and I am extremely has stunning, blue eyes that draw your attention whenever you look at him. I blush when he catches me staring at him.

"What was your name again?" he asks me. I frown and look down at my shoes in disappoint that he doesn't even remember my name.

"My name is Be-" I stop because I don't want to be called Beatrice anymore. "Tris," I mutter. "My name is Tris," I repeat my name to make sure he heard it.

"Tris," when he says it, it makes me love this new name I have given myself. "I like that name," he tells me.

I stare into his deep blue eyes. I get lost in them and I don't come back to reality until he snaps his fingers at me.

"Tris?" He says with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry," I say, hoping he doesn't notice my embarrassment.

We are silent the rest of the way there. When we get to school, I go to my locker. Which just happens to be right across the hallway from Tobias's locker.


	2. Chapter 2 The Test

**3 years later**  
I sit, waiting for Tobias to come back from his test. Every person, girl or boy, has to take a test at age sixteen that tells you which faction you should probably pick. After that, you go to faction high school until you are 18. His faction test is today and I'm pretty sure it just started.  
**Tobias POV**  
A middle aged man about the age of 40 years old inserts the simulation serum into me.

All of the sudden, I am standing on the edge of an opening in an airplane with a parachute on. I think they actually expect me to jump out of this thing! I know that this is just a simulation so I jump out and then it ends.

Next, I am sitting in a room on the floor. All of the sudden, the room gets smaller and I freak out. The room is shrinking! I close my eyes and think of Tris waiting for me, right outside this room. We didn't have school today because of these tests. The room is now gone.

I sit in a dark and lonely cell. Then a woman, about my mother's age appears. I know that I have to shoot her. I remind myself that she is not real and I am not actually taking someone's life. I shoot and she disappears before the bullet reaches her.

I am now sitting in my bedroom, looking at the picture of Tris and I when we first met. Her frail and small body swinging from the monkey bars when I dared her to cross them. We were five years old at the time, now she is 14 and I am 16.

My father comes in and screams at me, asking what I am doing. I lie so that he doesn't whip or beat me. He knows that I am lying.

"Lying has a punishment, Tobias!" he yells. I wince as he runs at me and hits me. I stand up and push him against the wall, making the simulation go away.

"Tobias!" the middle aged man who gave me the serum says.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"You are something we call Divergent here." he tells me.

"Divergent?" I ask.

"It means that your blood and mind are umm... different. You cannot tell anyone or you will be executed!" he says in a hushed tone.

"What?!" I yell.

"Be quiet!" he says harshly.

"Okay, okay. "What faction did I get?" I ask.

"You got Abnegation," he states.

"Okay, goodbye," I say quickly.

He yells, "Wait!"

I don't answer as a run out to a smiling Tris.

"How did it go..." she stops. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I am something called Divergent and my brain works differently then everybody else's," I say frustrated. Not at her, but just in general.

"Oh..." she says still looking confused.

"Let's just go home," I say.

"Ok" Tris says. "

What do you want to do now?" I ask.

"Don't you have to stay home and think about your choice?" she asks me with a confused face.

I state plainly, "No, i know exactly what I will choose."

"What?" she asks excited.

"You'll see tomorrow," I tell her. I smirk at her shocked face.

"Why won't you tell me now!" she almost screams.

**Tris POV**  
I can't believe that he won't tell me!

He smirks. "I'm just kidding!" he says with a grin.

I sigh, "Oh, thank goodness!"

"I am going to pick Dauntless," he tells me.

I am shocked! "Why?!" I say.

"To get away from my father," he says glumly. Oh ya, he told me when I was thirteen. I remember that day. He showed me all his scars and bruises. I cried for a long time out of sorrow for Tobias. I also remember how angry I felt at Marcus, his father. He was the one who beat him for his entire childhood and even now. Tobias knew how to fight back, but he didn't know how to hurt his father, even though he hates him.

"How about we go to the state fair, it's today only," I suggest to get his mind off his father.

"Great!" he says.

We ride all the rides except the really high ones. I wouldn't be that cruel. Since he is deathly afraid of heights.

"Tris, do you want to ride the Ferris wheel?" he asks.

"Only if you want to," I reply.

"Tris, do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" he asks.

"Only if you want," I reply.

"Well, it looks pretty high," he says sheepishly.

I giggle and say, "Let's skip it."

"Ok, thanks Tris," he says.

"Let's go talk about what we will do for the next couple of years," I suggest.

"Sounds good," Tobias agrees.

"Let's go to my house," I say. Tobias's dad, Marcus whips him daily so I think he is glad that I suggested my house.

**Flashback**  
I was sitting on his couch watching TV with him when, "Tobias! Who is she?," he slurs.

"She is our neighbor, Beatrice father," he replies soothingly.

"She's ugly, why do you like her?" he replies while coming over to beat Tobias.

"We are only friends father," Tobias says in a slightly fearful way.

There is anger pented up inside of me at Marcus. The fact that he called me ugly, was only rude. But the fact that he had whipped and beat Tobias for sixteen years was shocking and appalling. I feel like punching Marcus for Tobias's sake, but decide against it. It will only make it worse.

"Father, please calm down" I don't even understand how Tobias is this calm.

"This is for your own good, Tobias," Marcus says angrily.

Tobias stands up and then gets knocked down by the surprising strength of Marcus. Tobias groans and I step up to make sure not one of those lashes hits him.

Instantly, I feel a stab of pain. Marcus doesn't stop, like I expected. I kick him in the groin and take Tobias to my mother for healing.

**End Of Flashback**  
"Thanks, sounds great," he says relieved.

**Tobias POV**  
I am so relieved that Tris said we could talk at her house. Marcus would injure both of us. I can't wait to get away from him. But i can't bear the fact that I will have to be away from Tris for two years.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**This chapter is really short! I will update soon! Please review! Remeber, this is Tobias POV.**

I wake up excited, anxious, and sad all at the same time. I hope Tris is up so that we can talk before the Choosing Ceremony.

I walk over to her house. "Tris?" I whisper as I open the door to her bedroom.

She isn't in bed and she wasn't downstairs. I wonder where she is. All of the sudden, she jumps on my back and yells my name.

"Tris! What the heck?" I scream.

She giggles and I scowl at her. "I knew that you would come over and wake me up," she giggles.

"I hate you!" I say while stifling a giggle.

"That's a lie!" she screams.

"I know," I say. I can't help but giggle.

"You are so cruel," I say.

"Why did you come over?" she asks innocently.

"I wanted to make sure we both know the plan for the next two years," I reply.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I heard," she sighs.

"You are choosing Dauntless today. In two years, I am choosing Dauntless too. We are going to have to be apart for two years," she replies sadly.

"Ya, it's going to be horrible," I almost cry.

She tears up and cries into my arms. I crinkle my face at the thought. I can't bear the thought of how long I will have to be away from Tris. I am almost willing to choose Abnegation so that I can be with her. But once we both get to Dauntless, our lives will change forever. I can't wait. I hope the two years go by fast.

**Sorry, I know this is a really short chapter. I will post another one really soon. PLEASE review! I really want to know what you guys think! Should I stop or keep going? A huge thanks goes out to It's Kris and divergentlover4444666666 for being my first followers and favorites!**

**~FiFi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting for a little. I will post 2 chapters today. Here you go:**

**Two Hours Later**  
Tris and I hug goodbye. Which for Abnegation, is very extreme. We are never aloud to touch each other.

"I love you, as a friend," we both say at the same time. We laugh and then cry.

"Goodbye," I manage to squeak when the bus comes to pick me up.

She cries and I here a muffled goodbye as her neighbor, Robert comes and holds her. I feel a pang a jealousy, but not in the normal way. I am jealous that this, Robert, guy gets two more years in Abnegation with Tris. It should be me that is holding and comforting Tris. I realize that she wouldn't be crying if I wasn't leaving. I cry inside, knowing that if tears stream down my face, I will be seen as weak. I must stay strong, for Beatrice.

The time passes by quickly. I close my eyes. All I can think about is Beatrice and how much I already miss her. I remember long ago when we became friends. She didn't trust me. She asked me why, out of all the girls that fall head over heels for me, why would I choose her? I told her that she was a strong, independent, and smart girl.

I also told her that all those girls that chase me are annoying. She laughed, I love her laugh. It is adorable, her laugh is quiet and small. She also doesn't care what people think of her.

I never realized how much I enjoy her presence until now. My eyes start to water. I have to stay strong, I tell myself again. For her, so that, in two years, we can spend the rest of our lives together.

When I open my eyes, I am standing in a line. They are already calling names to choose! The girl next to me gets called to choose. I think her name is Shauna, I have seen her around school. She is a Dauntless born.

All of the sudden, there are many loud cheers. The girl, Shauna, chose Dauntless. No surprise there.

My name is called, "Tobias Eaton." I slowly walk up to the circle of factions. The black coals of Dauntless feel closer than ever. I cut my hand with the knife. I don't pay attention to the pain that it causes. I quickly slip my hand over the coals. The Abnegation members gasp. I glance back to see a tear slip down Tris's face. I want to go and hold her and comfort her. Robert is sitting next to her. He hugs her and kisses her hair. There is a lump in my throat. I really want to run and hold her, to help her. I want to be there for her. The way that I have done for the past 11 years.

I gulp down tears and walk over to a cheering crowd of Dauntless. I meet a guy named Zeke.

"Hey, I'm Zeke, you are Tobias Eaton, right?" he asks me.

I reply, "Ya, nice to meet you."

Shauna walks over. "Hey Zeke!" she says excitedly.

"Shauna! This Tobias from Abnegation, he seems really cool," he says giddily. She hugs me, I turn to see if Tris is watching. She isn't, she is talking to Robert and crying into his shirt. I have to get over this, she doesn't care for Robert!

Shauna asks me why I switched to Dauntless. I tell her that I wasn't selfless enough. It is only partially a lie, I am not selfless. The main reason was my father though.

She giggles. Zeke snaps me back to reality.

"Who is the girl you keep staring at?" he asks me. I think I here a small amount of pity in the question.

"Her name is Tris, we have been best friends since we were five. I told her that I was going to pick Dauntless and she agreed to pick it too. She is two years younger than me. She was heartbroken that I had to leave and we made a promise to never forget each other in these two years," there is now a lump in my throat. If I intended to tell them anything more, that was not an option anymore. I see the pity in their faces.

Shauna eyes get wattery but she doesn't cry. "That's horrible," she says and puts her face in Zeke's shirt, he doesn't seem to mind.

Someone comes on over an intercom. The person says that we have 10 minutes to say goodbye to family.

I run as fast as I can to catch Tris. She is running towards me steps in her way and she crashes into him. I run over to him and pull him off of her and help her up. She encloses me in her arms. She cries into my shirt and I almost smile. Not because she is hurting, but because I am the one that is comforting her. I stay there, both of us are completely silent. Her arms are so familiar to me after all these years.

We only have five minutes left together for the next two years. I start to pull back from her embrace so I can see her face and talk to her.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I say. I wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, I must look horrible, I just hope that the two years go by fast," she sobs.

"No reason to be sorry. Oh, and for the record, nobody cares how you look right now," I reply.

Zeke and Shauna come over to us. I introduce them to Tris. Shauna hugs her and tries to comfort her.

The voice on the intercom tells us that ten minutes is up.

I hug her and kiss her forehead. "I will never forget you," I tell her.

"I will never ever forget you either," she tells me. I smile.

"Goodbye," I sniff.

"Goodbye," she says. Zeke and Shauna take me to the Dauntless people. I don't look back because I am afraid of what I will see.


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Years Later**  
The first two years of high school were extremely difficult. Especially while I was thinking of Tris the whole time. Tris just had her choosing ceremony. I will see her in less then 10 minutes. I am overwhelmed with excitement.  
**Tris POV**  
I jump onto the train. I hope I will get to see Tobias soon. We must jump from a moving train to a 6 story high building. I am afraid, but I am more afraid of being factionless.

I jump and land stiff legged.

"Stiff, why are you even going to try?" a boy from Erudite who is rather large sneers.

"Don't listen to him," a handsome Dauntless born tells me. He offers me his hand to help me get up.

"Thank you," is all I tell him.

"I'm Uriah," he says.

"I'm Tris. Nice to meet you," I reply kindly.

The leader of Dauntless, Max, asks us who wants to jump off this building first. I don't know why, but I step up.

"I will," I say trying to sound strong.

"A stiff?" is all Max says.

I look over to see what is beneath me. It looks like a bottomless pit, but it couldn't be. I lean forward and jump.

I feel like I am Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Falling through the air at a million miles an hour.

Suddenly, I hit a net and a kind, young man with amazing blue eyes helps me off the net.

"What is your name?" he asks.

"I am Tris," I say.

"Tris?!" he almost screams.

"Um... yes," is all I muster.

"Okay, well, first jumper, TRIS!" he yells. The Dauntless cheer.

**Tobias POV**  
I see someone fall, she was first jumper. She lands gracefully on the net. I help her off. She tells me her name. It is Tris, I think I know Tris. Oh my! Maybe it's my best friend from Abnegation. She obviously doesn't recognize me. I barely can recognize her. She has grown up, a lot.

The only reason I am able to focus is because I plan how to tell her who I am later. All of the initiates jump.

Faction High let me skip school to help initiates and give them the tour. Tris looks so excited to be here.

It looks like she hit it off pretty well with a Candor girl, Christina, and a Dauntless born, Uriah.

I remember Uriah, all the middle schoolers talk about him all the time. He is an amazing athlete. He was second jumper. He and Tris walk in front of everybody else. They are talking about something that I can't hear. Tris is laughing, I feel a pang of jealousy as he tells her funny stories.

First, we stop to buy new clothes for them. Christina takes Tris into like every store and comes out with like a gazillion bags. Tris looks annoyed.

I can already see a group of friends forming. It includes Tris, Uriah, Christina, and Will.I recognize Uriah, even though I have never seen him before. I ask him, "Uriah, do you have an older brother?" "Ya, his name is Zeke," he replys with a confused look on his face. Now, I know why I recognize him, Zeke and I have been best buds for a while.

Tris stares at me with a look that makes me think she remembers me. Then she looks away.

**Tris POV**  
I feel like I know this Four guy from somewhere. Maybe he knows Tobias. He looks at me with hurt and almost jealousy every time I talk to Uriah. I wonder why, I guess I will just ignore it. Uriah is so funny and smart.

While I'm still in my trance, Christina drags me into like every store. She buys me like every outfit, most of which I didn't really like. All the clothes here are black. Four tells us we can drop our stuff off at our dorms before we tour the high school. We find our dorm.

For the first week everybody shares a dorm because they know that some people will drop out before the end of the week. They don't want to go through the hassle of getting their own dorm set up and then leave. I

share a bunk bed with Christina. Next to us is Uriah and Will. Uriah and I both choose top bunk. This way, we can talk and whisper late at night. Will and Christina are stuck with bottom bunk.

I change into a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Christina insists on doing my makeup, so I let her. She puts black mascara and eye shadow on me very carefully. She smears a pink, glittery substance on my lips. I think it is called lip gloss.

I come out of the bathroom to everyone lined up at the door. Uriah stares at me. "What?" I ask him. He tells me, "You look like a true Dauntless member." He smiles and puts his arm around me. Not in an awkward way, just so it looks like, "Hey, we are friends and nothing can seperate us!" Four glares at him. I'm glad Uriah is doing this, it makes me feel safe.

I remember that this is exactly what Tobias would do when we walked home from school. It was funny because any boy that even glanced at me would get reprimanded or beaten up by Tobias. He was like my big brother. I have to find him. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me. He promised he wouldn't.

**What do you guys think, should I do Fourtris or Uriahtris? PLEASE review!**


	6. Authors Note

**So, I was thinking of doing Uriahtris and then Fourtris. I'm gonna update right after I submit this!**


	7. Chapter 7: Uriah's realization

**Uriah POV**

I think Four likes Tris, he keeps staring at her. I feel a pounding in my chest. What is this feeling. Am I jealous? No, no way. Oh my gosh, I think I like Tris.

Wait, I don't think, I know.

I. Like. Tris.

Does she like me? Probably not, she's pretty, brave, selfless, smart, and kind. She would never like a guy like me.

A girl named Marlene starts flirting with me and I see Tris glaring at her. I stare at Tris and Marlene notices me staring at her.

"Why are you staring at her?! She's so ugly and small!" Marlene yells.

Tris apparently heard her and she stomps over with an evil glint in her eye.

"Excuse me, but what did you say?" She says calmly.

"I said that you were small and ugly," Marlene says while smirking. "What are you gonna do Strawberry Shortcake?" She asks, laughing at her evil joke.

Tris steps toward her and mumbles, "Ok, that's it!"

Tris steps up right up to her and slaps her. Marlene screams and swings at her with her fist. Tris ducks and sweeps Marlene's legs out from under her.

"You done yet?" She asks, her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

Marlene shakes and whispers, "I'll get you later And you'll never know what hit you!"

Tris grabs my hand and walks away steaming with pride.

"That was awesome!" I say to her.

She blushes, "Thanks, I was number one in self defense at my old school."

I gawk at her, she is absolutely perfect! I have to make her mine and only mine.


	8. Chapter 8: Tris's first relationship

**Tris POV**

Does Uriah like me? No, he wouldn't, he's too handsome and sweet. He wouldn't like me. All the girls swoon over him.

I stare at me for too long, he sees me loking at him and I blush and look away.

"Like what you see?" He asks, while smirking.

I blush furiously and look away. He laughs.

-PAGEY BREAK-

We exchange schedules and find out we have all the same classes.

"The first day of school is tomorrow!" I squeal.

"I know, and the best part is, we have the same schedule!" Uriah says. "Oh, and by the way, my bro, Zeke, is having a party tonight to celebrate all the new Dauntless initiates," Uriah informs me.

"Ooh, yay! Let's go to it," I squeal again.

All the sudden, Christina bursts into the dormitory.

"Zeke's having a party, we have to ger ready now! Uriah, I have to take Tris now, see you there!" She screams.

I look to Uriah, pleading for him to not let her take me. He waves goodbye to me and I glare at him. He laughs and tells me he is gonna go get ready and help Zeke set up the party.

Christina runs into my closet and picks out what looks like the shortest dress I have ever seen. It's black with a neon green belt in the middle. She makes me put it on and tells me I can't look in the mirror until she's totally finished. I feel her putting powder on my eyelids and cheeks. She tells me to open my eyes and she spreads a gloppy black liquid on my eyelashes. She then takes her curling wand and gives me corkscrew curls.

"Now you can look in the mirror," she says.

I take a look in the mirror and gasp, "Christina! Thank you so much! You made me feel pretty for the first time ever."

She laughs, "You look amazing!"

I grin, "We should get going now."

My curls bounce as I walk to Zeke's apartment. Christina and I knock on the door and Zeke opens it.

"Hey ladies! Looking pretty as ever!" he says to us, we blush and walk inside.

Zeke shouts through the whole apartment, "Tris and Christina have arrived!"

Everyone turns to look at us. I hear gasps and look to see what everyone is looking at.

"They're looking at you, ya know?" she whispers to me.

Suddenly, the music starts again and Derek and Josh from the football team come up to me. They look like they are fighting about something.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" Derek asks me, while smirking at Josh.

I don't know how to say no, "Um... sure?"

All of the guys glare at Derek as he takes my waist and guides me across the dance floor. I put my arms around his neck. We dance for one song before I say, "Umm... I'm really thirsty." He goes to get me a drink. A bunch of guys come and surround me.

I am so glad when Zeke kicks out all of the kids except, me, Uriah, Four, Marlene (sadly), Shauna, Christina, Will, Lynn (Shauna's sister), Lauren, Zoey, Chloe, Peyton, Justin, Jason, Derek, and Josh.

We decide to play Truth or Dare. If you don't want to do the truth, you must do the dare, and if you don't want to do the dare, then you can choose to do a different dare, but you HAVE to do that dare.

Zeke starts, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say confidentally.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game" he smirks.

"Ok," I say proudly.

I walk over to Uriah's lap and plop myself down. He puts his arms around my waist.

**Four POV**

Why did Zeke have to dare Tris to do that? I guess he is trying to set them up. I am snapped out of my trance when Tris asks, "Four, truth or dare?"

I say, "Dare," without even thinking.

"I dare you to rate the girls in this room 1-10," she says.

"Ok, well um.." I look around the room. "Marlene, 3, Shauna, 5, Christina, 7, Lynn, 2, Lauren, 8, Zoey, 7, Chloe, 6, Peyton, 5, and Tris, 10," I say looking around the room at the girls. Marlene glares daggers at me, she might be hot, but her attitude sucks.

To break the silence I say, "Uriah, truth or dare?"

He smirks, "Dare, I ain't no pansycake!"

"Pansycake?" I ask.

Zeke rolls his eyes and says, "His word he made up to use instead of sissy or wimp."

"Oh, ok. Well, I dare you to tell us who you like," I say, smiling.

"No way! Give me the other dare!" he screams.

"Ok, then I dare you to kiss one person in this room," I say.

Tris gets off his lap so he can get up to kiss someone in the room. He gets up and heads in Marlene's direction. Yes! He didn't pick Tris. All of the sudden, he turns around and runs toward Tris and cups her face in his face. He kisses her and I gasp, shocked. She starts to kiss him back! I look away, not wanting to watch. They finish and they both start to smile. I frown.

To make sure that doesn't happen again, I say, "Why don't we call it a night, guys?"

Everybody agrees. Tris runs up to me and asks what classes me and her have together.

"We have everything except language together," I tell her.

"Oh, cool. We also have Uriah in all of our classes together!" she says excitedly.

"Great," I mumble with my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Goodnight Four," she says and kisses my cheek.

I grin, "Goodnight Tris."

She walks away and I can't wipe the grin off my face.

Zeke walks up to me and sees my grin. "Somebody's got a crush! Who is it? Lauren? Zoey? Christina?" he asks me.

"None of the above," I say.

He gasps, "I know! It's Tris! Dude, you know like all of the guys like her, right? My brother is gonna ask her out soon."

"I know all the guys like her, she's so perfect. She has no flaws at all!" I say, still grinning.

Then I frown, "Wait, Uriah's gonna ask her out soon!"

I start to freak out.

"Ya... he told me he will ask her to the next school dance," he says with a look of pity on his face.

"No way! I will get her first!" I yell.

I stomp back to my apartment.

I fall asleep with thoughts of Tris. No wonder all of the guys like her, she is flawless and perfect. I picture her dress she wore earlier to the party. It described who she is perfectly, independent, flawless, smart, and brave. I decide that I will ask her to the next school dance. I will do it before Uriah can.

-PAGEY BREAK-

**Tris POV**

I hear my alarm and pick up my alarm clock and throw it on the ground. I got a neon pink rubber one so that everytime I throw it, it won't break.

I sit up and almost scream when I see Uriah sitting in front of me on my bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell.

He laughs and says, "I was waiting for you to wake up."

"You scared the crap out of me!" I sigh and yawn.

"You're pretty when you sleep," he grins at me.

I blush and look away.

"Your blush is really cute," he says to me.

I bite my lip and look up.

"Don't bite your lip like that," he says.

I get confused and ask, "Why?"

He answers, " 'cause it makes me want to do this." He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. He tastes of mint and dirt. I like his smell. It's comforting. I put my arms around his neck. We stay like that for a little, trapped in each others embrace.

I hear a gasp and we pull away.

Christina walks in and squeals, "I knew it! Will owes me ten bucks!"

I am confused so I ask, "Um... What?"

"Oh, I bet Will and said that you would start dating Uriah in the first week of school," she says casually.

"We're not really dating," I say. I turn to face Uriah, "What are we?"

"Oh ya, I was wondering if you, Tris Prior, would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asks me.

I gasp and then squeal, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

He grins and then kisses me again.

"Eww! No PDA!" Christina screams.

**What did you guys think? I put some Fourtris and Uriahtris in there. Mostly Uriahtris. I still don't know if I should do Fourtris or Uriahtris or one and then the other. PLEASE review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Perfect! So far

**Tris POV**

He grins and then kisses me.

"Eww! No PDA!"

"I'm gonna go get dressed Uri," I say.

I walk away as he says, "Don't get hurt!"

I roll my eyes and say, "I won't!"

Christina runs into the bathroom with me and says, "You have to wear something to impress your new boyfriend."

She runs to my closet and grabs a black one-sleeved dress that goes to my mid-thigh, it has a bright red belt, fire red stilettos, and she does my makeup and hair. She straightens my hair and gives me all black makeup. I glance in the mirror to see that I am no longer Beatrice, no I am Tris, the girl who is independent.

I quickly copy my schedule into my phone and make sure I have it memorized.  
1. English  
2. Music  
3. Drama  
4. Science  
5. 2nd Lunch  
6. Pre-Calc  
7. Gym  
8. History  
I am so glad that I have friends in all my classes.

I hop into the driver's seat of my brand new red Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. It hasn't been released to the public yet, but my mom's a supermodel and my dad is a famous actor. They have connections. My brother got the new McLaren MP4-12C.

I love my car, I don't let anyone but me drive it. Christina jumps on the passenger seat and we start to drive to school.

I get out of the car and walk toward the doors. My phone goes off,

_I use to bite my tongue and hold my breathe.  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely.  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice.  
I let you push me past the breaking point._

Then I answer it, "Hello?"

"Hey babe," Uriah coos.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"What's your locker number?" he asks me.

"200," I answer.

"I'm 205," he practically squeals.

I laugh, "Yay! See you there."

I hang up and go to find my locker. Christina's locker is 201, so we are locker buddies.

I walk toward my locker and see Uriah leaning on it, gawking at me.

"What, is there something on my face?" I ask, worried.

He smirks, "No, I'm just looking at my extremely hot girlfriend."

I smile and reach up and pull his face to mine. We hear a lot of gasping and shouts of, "Eww, no PDA!" But we don't care, we can do what we want. It's a free country.

We eventually pull away because we need to head to English. Mrs. Patternice yells at us for kissing in the hallway and being late. We find seats right next to each other and we see that Will is also in this class. I pass him a note that says

_Will,  
Do you like Christina, cause you should ask her out.  
-Tris_

He looks at and nods, then writes,

_Tris,  
I don't think she likes me back though. :(  
-Will_

I look at him like he's crazy.

_Will,  
R u crazy, u r all she EVER talks about. It kinda annoying after a while actually.  
-Tris_

He reads it then tells me he will ask her to the school dance. Then announcements come on and I don't pay attention until I hear,

"The winter dance is this Friday for all high-schoolers. It is from 7pm- 10pm and there will be dinner available starting at 5pm if students want that."  
I squeal, I love dances! Except all the drama of asking people to them.


End file.
